deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Bowser vs. Ganondorf
They are two of Nintendo's most recognizable villains. Bowser Koopa, the Mushroom Kingdom's reptilian tyrant, and Ganondorf, Hyrule's king of darkness. Who would win a DEATH BATTLE? That's for me to look at and you to find out! Bowser Biography Ever since he was a little Koopa, Bowser has always been the power-hungry giant turtle we all know and love to hate. Nowadays, he has made constant attempts to conquer the kingdom, all being thwarted by a chubby Italian plumber clad in red. Not surprisingly, as he seems to only have one strategy: Kidnap Princess Peach. Over and over and over again. He's very persistent. Weapons Bowser prefers not to wield weapons in battle. Armor *'Shell:' Bowser's body is covered by a shell covered with spikes. As shown in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, his shell is capable of protecting him from damage when he tucks into it while also damaging the attacker. His shell is seemingly invincible, though on some occasions, it's been shown to not be fireproof. He can also use his shell offensively. Abilities *'Strength:' Bowser is a serious powerhouse and is fully capable of dealing damage when at close-range. *'Fire:' Bowser can breathe fire, whether in fireballs or a continuous stream. He often uses fireballs, giving him better range. *'Durability:' As seen multiple times, Bowser is able to be plunged into lava and get up from it like it's nothing. That is some serious durability. *'Vacuum Power:' After consuming a strange mushroom, Bowser has had the ability to suck in all foes that are smaller than him through his mouth. Techniques & Strategies *'Flying Slam:' Bowser's Flying Slam technique allows for Bowser to grab hold of his opponent. When the opponent is in his grasp, he performs a flying suplex and slams the opponent into the ground, crushing them with his own weight. *'Whirling Fortress:' For this technique, Bowser conceals himself into his shell and spins rapidly. If he is airborne, then this move will give him some additional height. *'Bowser Bomb:' Requires Bowser to be airborne to pull it off. Bowser basically just slams into the ground, crushing opponents beneath him. Alternate Forms *'Giga Bowser:' In the Giga Bowser form, Bowser increases in size and power, even giving his attacks additional elemental effects, such as some attacks able to freeze his opponents, or regular dark magic. His durability is increased even further in this state, as he isn't prone to knock back while in this form. The only drawback is the transformation wears off after a short period of time. *'Giant Bowser:' Pretty much just Bowser as a giant. Nothing special. Can only access this form with help from Kamek. *'Dry Bowser:' Bowser as an undead skeleton. Technically can't be used since the battles must end with death. Weaknesses *'Speed:' Bowser is definitely one of the slowest villains out there. His lack of speed doesn't allow for much maneuverability. *'Weight:' Bowser is also extremely heavy with his shell and size. This can make jumping or being airborne a problem. Feats *Has managed to survive every Smash Bros. game since Melee. *Defeated the Dark Star and his own dark counterpart, with help from the Mario brothers, who were inside of him at the time (don't ask, long story). *Created his own galaxy. Twice. Ganondorf Biography Ganondorf was born as a male in the Gerudo tribe, a tribe of all women. According to the prophecy, the male Gerudo would become a king. Little did they realize that Ganondorf would become the king of darkness, as he is also the reincarnation of Demise. Weapons *'Sword:' Ganondorf is shown multiple times wielding a sword, though he rarely uses it. He used the sword to battle Link in the finale of Twilight Princess. Armor *'Armor:' Ganondorf is clad in armor. However, it doesn't seem to have many defensive properties as it is easily cut through by a sword. Maybe he just wears it to look cool. (It worked) Abilities *'Sorcery:' Ganondorf is a skilled sorcerer. He is capable of using dark magic to enhance his attacks, fire projectiles, imprison foes in traps, and summon various minions, which unfortunately is not allowed in DEATH BATTLE. *'Strength:' Ganondorf is shown to have strength by his side as well, as he is capable of breaking loose from chains. Also, you know someone is strong if they can kill ghosts. Which are already dead. *'Durability:' Despite his armor's incapability of blocking attacks, Ganondorf seems not to scar when being sliced away with a sword. Yes, he has been defeated by a sword, though it was in a more fatal position than just slicing away at him. *'Levitation:' As seen before, Ganondorf is capable of levitating himself to give him extra maneuverability. Techniques & Strategies *'Warlock Punch:' Ganondorf surrounds his fist in dark magic, which gives his punch devastating power. The drawback is it takes a bit to charge, and he is vulnerable while charging. *'Flame Choke:' Ganondorf grabs his opponent by the neck and holds them above his head. He then emits dark flames from his hand. If used while opponent is airborne, he will slam the opponent into the ground. *'Dark Dive:' Despite the word "Dive" in the title, Ganondorf actually flies up a short distance. Anything he connects with he grabs, then leaps away from them in an explosion. *'Wizard's Foot:' Ganondorf slides (or dives if he is airborne) forward, with his foot covered in dark magic. Alternate Forms *'Ganon:' Ganon is a giant, bipedal pig monster that wields two blades. In this form, his strength is increased, and his blades can deal devastating damage. *'Beast Ganon:' Similar to regular Ganon in the pig aspect, except he is quadrupedal. He is capable of ramming into his opponent and knocking them back with power, and can stun opponents by slamming into the ground with his front feet. Weaknesses *'Speed:' Like Bowser, Ganondorf isn't very fast. Either that or he likes to take his time. Feats *Came closer to taking over Hyrule than any other Zelda villain. *Survived Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. *Escaped the prison realm multiple times, even if it took hundreds of years. You're Verdict Who do you think would win, a DEATH BATTLE? Category:Blog posts